


Something's Not Right…

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Arch Enemy - Freeform, Aunt Magica is extra scary and funny at the same time ;-;, Gen, I didn't know why the earth Scrooge is eating pizza like he's drunk so I ended it there okay?, Lena deserves better, Lena is possessed by Magica, at least now we know, jol's trashy writing, written soley based on the comic-con trailer for season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: A ducktales fanfic, speculating what will happen in the series finale of Ducktales 2017.





	Something's Not Right…

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, this was my first ducktales fanfic! It's not that good by the way, my friend has told me that the story was pretty hard to follow along.

(Alright I'm gonna state this even before you all read the story. When it's Lena's point of view, whatever Magica says may come out of Lena's mouth cause this is after the possession. Also when I say Magica doing something to Lena, it's in Lena's mind. However, in Webby's point of view, Lena is still Lena)

**Lena's Point Of View**

"Ughhhh there's nothing in here" Magica states to no one in particular, looking for something sharp to cut Scrooge's necklace and get his number one dime in the kitchen. "Kitchen knives, spoons, forks... _sigh_ … you're useless."  "What do you expect Magica? You're in the **kitchen** of Scrooge's mansion of course you're not gonna find anything here. Also why do you need Scrooge's number one dime in the first place?" Lena questions, annoying her aunt to the death. "REVENGE." Lena backed away, taking that sign as to not ask anymore questions, even though she knew she couldn't, especially when she was trapped in her own mind. 

After searching for something useful around the whole mansion, Magica gave up. There was no point when there was always another option. And unfortunately for Lena, she knew what it was. Magica slowly takes out the amulet that Lena usually hides under her shirt, wiping it clean. This struck fear into Lena, imediately shouting back at her aunt, "What?! Aunt Magica, that plan will destroy the whole building, including the boys and Webby!" "So what, you've been manipulating her this whole time, don't tell me you've established some sort of connection with her." Magica scoffed, finding the idea of her niece actually having made a friend ridiculous. "Don't you dare hurt Webby…" Lena said, anger growing in her every second, only to be shut down by her aunt again. "Even if I do, you can't do anything about it. **I'm in charge now.** " Magica poked Lena's beak, before heading into the main room of the mansion.

**Webby's Point Of View**

Webby was looking for something to do, or someone to talk to, whatever to keep herself distracted from everything that was going on. Donald duck and his nephews were leaving the mansion and till now she still dosen't know why. Regardless, it breaks her, as for so long she's been lonely in this mansion with only her grandmother and Uncle Scrooge. When the nephews' came she was given the chance to bond with other members of Scrooge's family and now, the chance had been robbed away from her, never to come back again...

Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't even realise Lena was in the mansion, accidentally bumping into her. "Sorry" she mumbled half-heartedly, before looking up. "Lena? What are you doing here?" "Oh nothing, just checking out more of Scrooge's mansion." Lena said lazily, ignoring Webby. 'That's weird, Lena never ignores me...' Webby thought, before catching up with Lena.

Webby, being easily excited, offers to accompany Lena. "Can I join you? Oh maybe I can give you a tour of the whole mansion! There's a lot of stuff we haven't seen yet." "No." "Lena, you sure?" Webby's heart sank, Lena always wanted to go exploring with her, even in the most dangerous places like The Other Bin. "Yeah. Go play with your dolls or something. I got something important to do." Lena states in a icy cold tone, causing Webby to back away. As Lena approached the door of Scrooge's room, her shadow loomed over Webby, and for some reason, two red eyes appeared on Lena's shadow. Webby wasn't sure if she was imagining things but regardless she slowly backs off, fear controlling her movements,  before running out of the room.

**Lena's Point Of View**

"Finally the revenge I've always wanted. A vanquishing for the ages, a final clash between the sorceress of the shadows and the world's greatest adventurer-" Magica muttered under her breath, causing Lena to roll her eyes, her aunt has done this multiple times while her body opens the door to the mansion's main room... "Scrooge McDuck-" only for them both to be greeted by Scrooge wearing a raggy old t-shirt, with splotches all over his top, eating a pizza

"Wait what?"

~To be continued


End file.
